


hold on as long as you can; we will not have this time tomorrow

by House_Of_Marcella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, HP/GW Endgame, Harm to Children, M/M, Running Away, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Of_Marcella/pseuds/House_Of_Marcella
Summary: Ginny Weasley was hurt. Her very soul was cold and she knows there's nothing she can do about it at home. Destiny calls to few and she will do her best to answer any message, even if it was her own imagination summoning her.Or,Ginny Weasly joins the Hunters of Artemis, yet both her worlds are on the verge of devastation and there's really not much a little girl can do besides grow up and do her best.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle & Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hold on as long as you can; we will not have this time tomorrow

Ginny Weasly wakes up in a bed that isn’t hers and almost immediately feels dreadful. Despite her recent awareness, she’s still determined to ignore the growing sounds from outside her bunk. Eventually, of course, she has to get up, the faint sound of soon to be boiling water as already made its way into the room through the weak silencing charms her father cast last night and knows her brothers will soon start.  
She sat up and was suddenly grateful she was only awake now, if she had awakened from one of her nightmares surrounded by her brothers and parents, she would surely never live it down. Now, of course, the reason for this suffering was at the forefront of her mind, and she cursed her mind for bringing it up after such a good night.  
Knowing there’s no way for her to doze off again but not quite willing to devote herself to helping her mother prepare breakfast like she was expected, Ginny slipped out of her lower bunk and tried her best to collect her clothing without waking her brothers. She shoved her wand and the steak knife she, uh, borrowed from Hogwarts last May, into her clunky boots. The wand stuck awkwardly out from the top and the blade of the knife was wrapped in fabric, enough to not hurt her ankles, but Ginny knew it would impede her, should she have to actually use it against anyone.  
Ginny slipped out of the section and past her mother, who was busy alternating between one of the new American woman’s magazines and stealing glances at the food quickly sizzling on the stove. The slightly chilly outdoors was a welcome change from the near suffocating heat of all her family in a tent. Thankfully the prairie around her was dry and empty, allowing her to quickly change into her pants and sweater. The chill was harsher on her bare skin and she once again wished that Bill hadn’t transferred to America from Egypt.  
Surely there was more exciting stuff to do in the ancient desert than these barren lands. Or at the very least, maybe her parents could have stopped in one of the cities on the coast instead of heading immediately to visit Bill. She missed him too, sometimes even more than she thinks her parents do, but there was more to a trip than just visiting people. Ginny wanted to see the sights of Egypt and visit tombs, not putt around and struggle with her awkwardness by herself.  
Inexplicably, a loud bang of thunder from behind startles her so much she falls over, her knees suddenly dirty and her head pounding as the world went funny around her and she lay there, dazed on the ground. The storm grew supernaturally fast above her and she heard, rather than felt, the magic and rain around her.  
She dreamed of people swirling in the clouds above her, fast shapes of silver dancing through the smokes above.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, so don't worry too much about the word count. I'm mostly intending this story to play out as a set of connected one-shots and as this is my first ever published work, any words or advice are appreciated.


End file.
